


The Businessman and the (former) Barista

by omgdatphantho



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Short!Phil, Smut, businessman!Dan, slight noncon touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: They attend a party and Dan becomes jealous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in italics is in the past.

If someone were to tell Phil a year ago that he would be standing here, he would have asked them how many drugs they were currently on. He never fathomed that he would become the center of Daniel Howell’s world and he doubts anyone else would have been able to imagine the same thing for him.

 

It started a year ago while Phil was working in a coffee shop in the business district of London. He waited on pages, interns, and people in suits all day. Most of the time, he ran on autopilot, but running on autopilot has it downsides though.

 

_It is late in the evening and the after work rush just finished. Phil is cleaning off tables and straightening the shop in preparation for closing. A few customers are milling around and Phil’s mind is about far away as it could get. He finishes wiping off a table and turns around to head back to the counter. Suddenly, he collides with a warm body._

 

_“Bloody hell!” a voice screeches. Phil looks up and finds himself face to face with the warmest brown eyes he’s ever seen in his life._

 

_The man is wearing a dark suit; maybe light black or dark navy. His brown hair is pushed back into a messy quiff. He towers over Phil; which isn’t hard because Phil stands at 5’5” and the other man appeared to be well over six feet. He looks to be maybe only a few years older than Phil at most._

 

_Phil looks down at the ground to see that the man’s coffee cup is laying on the floor. The lid is off and most of the coffee is pooling around their shoes. Phil can see where a little bit landed on the lower half of the man’s pants. He looks back up at man._

 

_“I’m s-so sor-rry.” Phil stutters out. The man glares at Phil. He pauses and his face softens for a moment when he catches sight of Phil’s scared face. The look doesn’t last long though and soon he’s back to scowling._

 

_“Just get me a new coffee.” the man bites back. Phil nods his head and hurries around the counter. Luckily, his coworker had just made the man’s coffee and has already started another one by the time Phil reaches her._

 

_“I’m so sorry.” Phil apologizes once again as he hands the man his replacement cup of coffee. The man grumbles in response before leaving. Phil inhales deeply and then let the interaction roll off of him. He figures that the odds that he would see the man again are slim to none. He cleans up the mess and returns to his closing duties._

 

_Phil does see the man again. He comes into the shop a few days later and apologizes for his behavior. Phil shrugged it off and tells him not to worry. With a small smile and a cup of coffee in hand, the man disappears out the door._

 

_About a week after that, the man starts coming in every two to three days. They never really have a chance to talk because of how busy Phil’s shop is, but they make polite and quick chitchat when they can._

 

_Despite the frequency of the other man’s visits, it takes Phil a month to learn the other man’s name. The man comes in one night closer to closing. Due to this, Phil and him are able to actually talk. He tells Phil that his name is Dan._

 

_Dan informs Phil that he works for The Howell Corporation. Phil raises his eyes at this. Howell owns the largest building in the district and the owner has a reputation for being a tyrant. Phil wouldn’t know from experience, but he’s heard the whispers from others while they’re getting their much needed coffee fix._

 

_A month after they exchange names, Dan has become a permanent fixture in the coffee shop. He’s visiting almost every day and always when Phil is working. Dan’s visits are becoming the highlight of Phil’s day. He has this award winning smile and these overly deep dimples that Phil can’t turn himself away from._

 

_“Would you want to go out with me?” Dan blurts out one evening. Phil’s taken aback. He wasn’t expecting to be asked out on a date. Dan and him have only been talking for a few months at this point, but Phil has developed a small crush on the other man. He takes slightly too long to answers and watches Dan’s face fall._

 

_“It’s-.” Dan starts, but Phil cuts him off._

 

_“I would love to.” Phil responds. A blinding smile spreads across Dan’s face._

 

_“Great. Pick you up here on Saturday at eleven am. Sound good?” Dan asks. Phil nods his head. With a slight wave, Dan heads out into the night._

 

_Phil’s standing in front of the coffee shop tapping his white hightop against the pavement. He’s fiddling with the end of his mint colored jumper in an attempt to calm his nerves. He drops the end of his jumper when he hears his name being called._

 

_Dan is about ten steps away from him. He’s wearing a black jumper with a light grey design on it and dark skinny jeans hug every curve of his legs. His brown hair is straighten and his fringe lays perfectly against his forehead with black studs adorning his ears._

 

_Phil feels out of place with his white and green flower crown, mint jumper, white skinnies, and white hightops. “You look lovely.” Dan confesses as he joins Phil. Phil blushes._

 

_They end up having lunch at a diner on the edge of the business district and walking through the park. Their conversation flows effortlessly between them and the pauses are never uncomfortable. The date ends with a sweet kiss and the exchanging of phone numbers._

 

_Once they’ve got the other’s number, they text nonstop. Inside jokes are formed and flirting happens tenfold. They hang out whenever they can, but really only at Phil’s flat. He doesn’t mind it, but it does cause him pause._

 

A knock at the door jars Phil out of his trip down memory lane. “Come in.” he calls as he eyes his reflection in the mirror. That’s what he was suppose to be doing before he became distracted.

 

“I just wanted to see if you were ready.” a voice says from behind him. Phil takes one last look at his outfit (light grey suit, black shoes, white shirt, pink vest, and matching pink tie) before turning to face the person behind him.

 

Dan is leaning against the doorframe. He’s wearing a midnight black suit with black shoes, a white shirt, a black vest, and a black tie. His hair is pushed back off his face; the same as Phil’s. Phil smiles at the sight of Dan. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” Dan chuckles and stretches out his hand. Phil clasps it with his own.

 

Phil follows as Dan leads them to the waiting limo. Once they’re settled, Phil retakes Dan’s hand in his own. Dan warmly smiles at him and squeezes his hand. Phil can feel his nerves fraying and he turns his attention to the window. He allows himself to continue his trip down memory lane.

 

_Phil confronts Dan about they fact that they never go to his house about seven months after their initial meeting. They argue and fight with Dan being stubborn and Phil pleading his case._

 

_“I’m rich.” Dan blurts out. Phil furrows his brow in Dan’s direction._

 

_“Are you ashamed of being rich?” Phil asks._

 

_“Kinda.” Dan responds sheepishly._

 

_“How so?” Phil asks. Dan pauses for a moment. Phil holds his breath._

 

_“I’m a Howell.” Dan whispers. Phil’s mind goes blank._

 

_The Howell’s are the rich of the rich. They’re the upper crust of high society. They’re the ones that everyone else strives to be. They’re super private people who rarely appear in the papers. Phil always figured that’s because they own most of them._

 

_“Phil? Will you say something?” Dan asks. Phil takes a deep breath._

 

_“Okay.” Phil responds. Dan looks at him in confusion._

 

_“What do you mean okay?” Dan asks._

 

_“I mean you’re a Howell. That’s fine. You can’t change your family. It’s not going to change how I feel about you.” Phil states. A smile spreads across Dan’s face and he gathers Phil into his arms for a kiss._

 

_Dan later goes on to explain why he hid things from Phil. He wanted him to like him for who he is, not just for his money. Phil agrees with that logic, but makes Dan promise to never hide things from him again._

 

_Their relationship takes off from there. They spent nearly every waking moment either together or talking to each other. Before long, they became basically joined at the hip._

 

_Two months ago, Dan takes Phil out to dinner with the notion of asking him something important. They are sitting across from each other at the tiny table in a fancy and dimly lit restaurant._

 

_“Phil, I love you. Would you please say yes and_ we’re here _.” Dan states._ Phil frowns at the window. That’s not what Dan had said. He asked Phil to move in with him. A hand brushes against Phil’s shoulder and he turns around to look at Dan.

 

“We’re here Phil.” he says. Phil cranes his neck and stares out at the house they’re sitting in front of. Over the top mansion doesn’t even begin to describe this place.

 

“Sorry,” Phil starts, “I’m just really nervous.” Dan flashes him a smile and kisses his lips. “You’re going to do great and everyone is going to love you.” he reassures his boyfriend.

 

They step out of the limousine and walk towards the open front door. A butler greets them and directs them to the main area. People are mingling everywhere. Phil snags a passing waiter and grabs a flute of champagne. He downs it in two gulps.

 

He has plenty to be nervous about; despite Dan’s reassurance. This is the first function they’re attending as a couple. They decided to wait until Phil moved in before they went public to everyone. Business associates of the Howells are here tonight. Phil’s not afraid of the homophobes that are in the mix tonight. No, Phil’s afraid that he won’t be accepted as Dan’s boyfriend.

 

The party starts off nice and Phil feels his nerves slip away the longer he sips his drink. They were talking with a few people that Dan knows, but Dan’s no longer here. He went to get them another drink and say hi to a few people on his way to the bar. Phil’s left to entertain the group.

 

“You’re very handsome.” says an older man. He’s probably pushing fifty with a bald head and the start of a pot belly. Phil smiles sweetly at him.

 

“Thank you.” he says. His eyes skirt around the room in an attempt to see Dan. Since he’s so short he has a hard time seeing over other’s heads, even with a giant boyfriend.

 

A hand slides up Phil’s arm and he looks towards the source. It’s another man. He’s about in his late thirties with blonde hair.

 

“What are you doing with the likes of Howell?” the man asks.

 

“He’s my boyfriend.” Phil responds. He takes a step back from the group to put some distance between them and him.

 

“You would be so much better off with someone else. Someone like me.” the blonde haired man tries again. He reaches his hand out to stroke Phil’s face. Just before his fingers make contact with Phil, his hand is jerked away.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” a voice growls. Phil turns his head to see a very pissed off Dan standing next to him. He shuffles slightly closer to his boyfriend.

 

“Nothing. Just talking to your _boyfriend_.” the man responds while putting inflection on the final word.

 

“That’s right.” Dan growls. “He’s my boyfriend and not yours. Hands off.” The man narrows his eyes at Dan and they’re locked in a brief staring contest. The rest of the group steps back as to not be caught in the fallout. The man crumbles and stalks off into the crowd. A few people around them were watching the exchange, but they quickly turned away away when Dan’s gaze swept over them.

 

Dan sets their still full glasses on a passing waiters tray, grabs Phil’s hand, and drags him him towards the exit. Phil keeps his head down; not meeting anyone’s gaze. It isn’t long before their seated in the limo on their way home.

 

The car ride is silent. Dan’s furiously typing away at his phone. Anger billows off him in waves and Phil’s afraid to breath too loud so as to not encounter his wrath. He turns his attention to the window and watches the world blur by. He feels himself wandering back to the past.

 

_Phil can’t believe it. Dan just asked him to move in with him. Dan’s watching him with bated breath, waiting for his response._

 

_“I-Uh-Are you sure you want to do this?” Phil sputters out. He watches Dan inhale sharply and his heart clenches. He can see Dan’s thoughts and emotions written clearly across his face. Dan opens his mouth, but Phil cuts him off before he can speak._

 

_“I’m not rejecting you or saying no. I just want to talk about this before we make a decision.” Phil explains. Dan’s face softens and a ghost of a smile dances on lips._

 

_“Okay. I’m sure. I love you and I want to be around you all the time. You make me unbelievably happy.” Dan explains. Phil finds himself nodding along while his face heats up. It makes his heart swoon when he hears Dan say sweet things._

 

_“I love you too, but do you think we’re ready to be around each other full time?” Phil asks. Dan chuckles._

 

_“We’re around each other 24/7 as it is, what’s so different about us living together?” Dan counters. Phil pauses and finds himself agreeing with Dan’s point. They spend ninety-nine percent of their time around each other as it is. It would be more convenient to be living in the same space than for Phil to trek all the way across London every time he needs something._

 

_“What about my job?” Phil asks. Dan thinks for a moment._

 

_“You can keep it if you want, you can quit, or you could find somewhere else to work. I make more than enough for us to live without you working. It’s entirely up to you if you don’t want to work.” Dan explains. Phil enjoys the fact that it’s entirely up to him what he does and Dan’s not pressuring him in any way._

 

_“Do you think we can do it?” Phil asks, his voice small. Dan reaches across the table and encases Phil’s fingers with his own. He gives them a light squeeze and Phil a reassuring smile._

 

_“Yes I do.” Dan answers in a whisper. Phil smiles widely back at him and nods his head. Dan’s mouth spreads wide as he matches Phil’s expression. Phil ends up deciding to leave his barista job for an office job that’s closer to their flat and gives them roughly the same schedule._

 

Phil’s memory ends just as the limo comes to a halt. Dan flings open his door and clammers out in a huff; not even bothering to wait for the driver. He’s already halfway to the door by the time that Phil pulls himself out. Phil murmurs a small apology to the driver and hustles his way across the pavement.

 

The lift ride and the walk to the flat is silent. Tension hangs thick in the air between them. Once they enter the flat, Dan stomps down the hallway towards their bedroom. Phil shuffles slowly behind him.

 

Phil enters their bedroom and shuts the door behind him. Dan’s already shed his suit jacket and is raking his fingers through his hair.

 

“Dan?” Phil asks. His voice is small and barely above a whisper. Dan turns his attention towards Phil and looks at him with wide, ablaze eyes. He quickly closes the space between them and backs Phil into the wall.

 

His lips come down roughly against Phil’s. A small gasp escapes Phil’s mouth before he kisses Dan back. “Mine.” Dan mumbles against Phil’s lips before reattaching them. His hands glide over Phil’s torso in a hard and fast manner; as if he’s trying to touch every part of Phil at once.

 

Phil places his hands firmly on Dan’s chest and pushes him back slightly. A low growl emits from Dan’s throat and his fingers grip Phil’s suit jacket in order to diminish the distance between them.

 

“Dan? What’s going on?” Phil whispers. Dan growls. Phil holds his ground and won’t allow Dan to pull them closer.

 

“You’re mine; not those other men’s. I don’t want them all over you; thinking they can touch you just because you’re unbelievably handsome. You’re my boyfriend.” Dan huffs out. Phil nods and smiles. Jealousy is a less than favorable trait, but Dan makes it hot some how. Phil can feel his body starting to react to Dan’s possessiveness.

 

“Remind me then Dan. Remind me that I’m yours.” Phil whispers. His palms slide down Dan’s front and around his sides to circle his waist. Dan hums and wraps his arms around Phil before picking him up.

 

Phil lets out a little noise of surprise as Dan lifts him off the ground. By the time he’s gotten use to being carried, he finds his back colliding with the bed. Dan stands at the end of the bed and strips down to his boxers as quickly as his fingers will allow. Phil starts to remove his own clothes, but his pace is too slow for Dan’s liking.

 

Dan strips Phil down to his underwear in about a minute. Phil’s left sitting on the bed in his pink, lace panties. Dan growls and clammers onto the bed, covering Phil with his body. Phil’s fingers tangle into Dan’s hair and pulls him close. Their lips clash together in a mess of tongues and teeth.

 

Phil whimpers as he feels Dan’s lips moving across his jaw and down his neck. Dan is using his lips and teeth in such a manner that he’s leaving bruises in his wake. Phil’s clinging tightly to Dan’s body and rutting their crotches together.

 

“Mine. Mine. Mine.” Dan whispers, punctuating each word with a bite.

 

“Yours.” Phil agrees. Dan hums with contentment as his jealousy is satisfied for a moment.

 

Dan pulls back and grabs the lube from their side table. While he’s stripping off his own underwear, Phil’s ridding himself of his panties. Phil spreads his legs wide and Dan settles comfortably in-between them.

 

Phil’s hips thrust upwards slightly as Dan sinks one lubed up finger inside. He doesn’t give Phil much time to adjust before he’s moving it and then adding another. Phil doesn’t mind though. This time isn’t about being sweet and loving towards one another. Dan is on a mission to claim Phil as his own and Phil’s more than willing to be taken along for the ride.

 

Before long, Dan is retracting his fingers from Phil’s ass. Phil whimpers at the loss, but he doesn’t have to wait long. No sooner were Dan’s fingers gone, his cock replaces them. He bottoms out in one thrust. Phil arches his back and lets out a loud whine at the sudden stretch.

 

Dan barely gives Phil any time to adjust before he starts fucking him hard and fast. His nails dig harshly into the soft flesh of Phil’s hips and his teeth leave marks all over Phil’s collar. Phil’s hanging onto Dan’s shoulders tightly as Dan pounds hard into him.

 

“You’re mine and no one else’s.” Dan huffs into Phil’s ear. Phil catches Dan’s mouth with his own before answering.

 

“Yours and only yours.” Phil responds. Dan shifts slightly and tightly grips Phil’s cock.

 

“Show me how only I can make you cum.” Dan orders. Phil whines as he works his way towards his high.

 

“Dan!” Phil calls out. His back his arched high and his nails dig harshly into Dan’s skin. His hole clamps tight around Dan’s cock.

 

“Phil!” Dan moans out. His high hitting him moments after Phil’s.

 

Their breaths are both labored once they’ve come down from their highs. Dan moves off Phil and onto his back on the bed next to him. They link their hands together and turn their heads to look at each other because their bodies are still to warm to justify cuddling yet.

 

“I’m sorry.” Dan whispers. Phil furrows his brow.

 

“Why are you sorry?” Phil asks. Dan swallows hard before answering.

 

“I became jealous. I saw those men flirting with you or trying to touch you, and I couldn’t help myself. I got scared that you were going to leave me.” Dan explains. Phil gives him a tight lipped smile.

 

“I don’t want anyone else. I was trying to get away from them when you showed up.” Phil explains in a reassuring manner. Dan nods his head.

 

“I didn’t mean to insinuate that you belong to me. I don’t own you or control you and I never want you to feel trapped when you’re with me.” Dan says. Phil rolls onto his side to face Dan and props his head up with his arm.

 

“I understand that. I don’t feel like you own me. I feel like I belong with you because you make me happy and I love you. Though, claiming sex is pretty hot.” Phil says, a slight teasing manner to his voice. Dan chuckles.

 

“Yes it is.” Dan replies. 


End file.
